


【哈德】送上门来的马尔福

by huaer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, M/M, Top Harry Potter
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huaer/pseuds/huaer
Summary: lof哈德情人节24h活动文简介：德拉科不想留下“遗憾”，所以他决定主动一次。有车，地牢play
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 26





	【哈德】送上门来的马尔福

还好，起码赫敏和罗恩都已经逃走了。

哈利试图让自己冷静下来。

马尔福庄园里面的地牢又暗又冷，手腕上吊起的链条让他只能被迫贴墙站着。

食死徒为了防止他再有逃跑的机会煞费苦心。

但这次多比没有机会再来救他了。

贝拉特里克斯扔向多比的匕首被他拦了下来，结果是他没能跟着一起逃走。

现在食死徒们已经召唤了伏地魔，他大概没几个小时可活了。

哈利抬头看着头顶的天花板，脑袋里面慢慢放空。

他已经想不出逃走的方法了。

不知过了多久后，安静的空间里面响起来轻微细碎的脚步声。

有人来了。

哈利瞬间清醒了过来，他转头看着牢门的方向。

牢门被打开，进来的人……

“马尔福。”哈利声音沙哑的叫出这个名字。

德拉科的手里端着烛台，他进来后并没有看向哈利，好像并没有听到他的声音一般，一直低着头，蜡烛的火光趁着他的脸忽明忽暗。

他走进来，把烛台放到了一旁的台子上，无声的站立了一会儿后，才走向哈利。

哈利一直盯着他，他的心里此时说不上是个什么感觉。

之前在贝拉特里克斯的面前，马尔福没有将他指认出来，他相信那个时候他绝对认出了自己。

哈利说不清自己当时感受到的情绪是什么，也许那只是劫后余生的开心吧。

但可惜，他还是没能逃出去。

德拉科在哈利的面前站定，他垂着眼睛看着地面不看哈利的开口说道，“黑魔王大概明天上午回来。”

第一句话就是这个，哈利牵动嘴角讽笑了一声，“你是来通知我的死期的吗，马尔福？”

德拉科没有说话，他沉默了很久。

哈利静静的看着他。

就算马尔福此时已经走到了他的面前，却还是低着头。

看不清他的表情，看不见他的眼睛……

哈利想把他的脸掰起来看着自己，他还挺想好好问问他为什么当时没有揭穿自己的。

但现在事情已经到了这个地步了，好像知道那些也没有什么用了。

德拉科不说话之后，两人之间的气氛渐渐凝固，哈利的脸上没了表情，他也再没有了开口的兴致，沉默在两人之间蔓延。

“我……”突然，德拉科终于又出声了，哈利抬眼瞥向他，但是他却又没了声音。

他到底想干什么？

哈利感到了烦躁，他紧盯着低垂着头的马尔福，直到那张苍白的没什么血色的脸终于抬了起来。

马尔福的样子看上去很憔悴，他的脑海里面闪过了这么一句话。

他看到马尔福抬起脸后，匆匆的瞥了他一眼，和他视线对上的瞬间他就迅速的又移开了目光。

哈利只来得及看到马尔福抬起了手，下一秒，他的眼前突然完全的黑了下去。

一张布条蒙住了他的眼睛，他什么都看不到了。

“你要做什么。”哈利的声音里没有任何的惊慌，他平静的问道。

对于几个小时后就要面对伏地魔迎接一场战斗和可能到来的死亡，现在已经没有什么事情还可以吓得到他了，更何况马尔福从来都吓不到他。

然而很快他就发现自己这时的想法简直错的离谱。

眼睛被蒙上以后，身体的感官变得更加敏锐，他感觉一双手落到了他的胸前，胸口的凉意让他的大脑分析出，他的衣服被解开了。

？

马尔福到底要做什么？

哈利忍不住皱起眉来，手腕再次试着挣扎，却只能引起锁链哗啦啦的响声，除此之外再无任何的作用。

随着上身袭来的凉意，胯间衣物掉落的感觉更加让人诧异。

他的裤子被脱了下去。

马尔福脱了他的裤子？

终于，他意识到自己刚刚的想法是有多么的离谱，他现在已经开始被吓到了。

“马尔福？你在做什么！”他的声音再不复之前的平静。

但是没有人回答他的话，他感觉到一双冰凉的手覆在了他的肩膀上，然后向下滑落，停在他的胸前两秒后，就继续往下，最后落到了他的腹部。

腹部的肌肉紧跟着那双手的位置紧绷了起来。

然而绷紧的肌肉反而引来了那双手在上面又逗留了许久。

哈利的眼前一片漆黑，他什么都看不到，却能非常清晰的感受到那双手抚摸在自己身上的感觉。

眼前漆黑一片让他控制不住的开始自己去构想着此刻外界的场景。

他的喉咙上下滚动了一下，未知让他紧张，他想不到马尔福为什么要这么做。

当那只手终于从他的腹部移开时，哈利丝毫没有觉得松了口气，只因为下一秒他下身的最后一件屏障也被扯了下去。

在马尔福的面前赤身裸体，梅林，这是什么新的折辱人的方法吗？

那么他要恭喜马尔福了，他成功了，这比任何时候都要让他感到羞耻。

哈利感到有些羞恼。

其实原本他们两个都是男的，就算他全裸被看光了又能怎么样？

但哈利只要一想到对面的人是马尔福，性质立刻就不一样了，他自己也不知道这是因为什么，他只是觉得，这跟面对别人时是不一样的。

“你到底要做什么！”这已经不知道是他第几次问出这句话来了，他觉得现在的马尔福不正常，太不正常了，完全没办法去揣测他的想法，这让哈利觉得非常的被动。

他想不到马尔福是要做什么，他也根本不敢想到其他奇怪的地方去。

但是……当他感觉到了一股温热的气体打在了他下身的欲望上时，他的大脑出现了今天的第一次停滞。

当他的欲望被人用手握住的时候，他的大脑罢工了，变得一片空白。

当他的欲望上面传来了被包裹住的温软湿热的感觉的时候，他就彻底再也没办法思考任何事情了。

发生了……什么？

那是什么……

包裹住他欲望的那个……是……是什么？

他屏住了呼吸，原本软趴趴的性器在被湿热包裹住的瞬间，他的大脑终于艰难的蹦出了“马尔福的嘴”几个大字，之后他的欲望就毫无迟疑的立刻开始迅速的变大涨硬，几个呼吸间就已经坚挺成了一根庞然大物。

此时的德拉科正蹲在哈利的身前，感受到口中急速变大变硬的肉棒，露出来的灰蓝色眼睛里面闪过了诧异。

他没有想到哈利竟然会硬的这么快，他以为波特最开始起码会先感到厌恶，需要更多的外界刺激才有可能激起他的生理欲望。

但他的心里虽然诧异，动作却没有停，舌头顺着硕大的龟头绕了一圈，滑到硬起来的粗壮的柱身上裹卷住肉棒，嘴里用力的吮吸起来。

他成功听到了波特吸气的声音，那瞬间激励了他。

德拉科趴在哈利的两腿间吞吐着那根巨物，没人能想的到马尔福家高傲的少爷会用如此姿势服侍着另一个男人的肉棒，就连被服侍着的那个人都没能想到。

吮吸肉棒的淫靡吞吐声在空旷安静的地牢里面是如此的明显，冰冷的地牢中开始染上了一层暧昧气息。

哈利已经完全傻掉了，这样的发展完全超出了他的理解和认知。

马尔福在吃着他的鸡巴。

这一认识让他觉得自己像是在做梦，眼前黑暗的环境让他觉得这件事情是不真实的。

然而身体上传来的感觉却做不了假，那被包裹住舔舐吮吸的感觉又爽又舒服，哈利甚至无意识的挺着胯，把自己的鸡巴向着那舒服温暖的口中更深的捅去。

随着他微微挺胯抽插的动作，身下隐隐传来的“唔唔”声让他被刺激的压不下兴奋。

那是马尔福的声音，哈利能肯定这点，这让他挺着胯的动作变得更大，手腕上的链条随着他的动作发出哗啦啦的声音。

德拉科尽可能的把那根过于巨大的硬物吃进嘴里，双颊收缩着唆着那根巨物，他一次次的去吮吸，舌头不断的游走在肉棒上狰狞而起的青筋上，他的头微微前后晃动着配合哈利挺胯抽插的动作。

这一切都让哈利爽的连连抽气，甚至更让哈利感到刺激的是，那温软的舌头还会顶到他的马眼处舔戳。

这样的刺激对于哈利来说太过了，他可从来没有过性经验，过于强烈的陌生快感让他没能坚持多久就忍不住低吼一声，猛地挺胯把鸡巴撞到那人口中的深处，龟头抵在对方的喉咙口处精关一松就将一股股又浓又多的精液射了出去。

德拉科毫无意外的被哈利激射而出的精液呛到了，在把哈利那根尺寸过于雄伟的巨物吐出去后，大量的精液早就已经顺着他的喉咙被他吞咽了下去。

都已经这样了，德拉科就没想着把剩下的再吐出来，干脆把最后一点也咽了下去，殊不知他吞咽的声音在哈利那里听来异常的清晰。

被蒙住双眼使得哈利的其他感官都变得非常的敏锐，吞咽的声音让他不敢置信的意识到马尔福把他射出去的东西吃下去了，脑海里不由自主的浮现出了马尔福微仰着脖子，白浊粘在他的嘴边含在口中，然后被他慢慢的一点点的吞咽下去，伸出舌头将嘴边的也一滴不剩的全都舔舐干净的模样。

光是想象就已经觉得那画面太色太刺激了，这让他刚刚释放过的鸡巴瞬间再次重新变硬了起来，甚至比第一次时候还要更加粗壮。

这个时候德拉科站了起来，哈利敏锐的听到了窸窸窣窣的声音，那是衣服被退下的声音。

他忍不住吞咽了口唾沫，此时什么伏地魔什么食死徒什么魂器什么死亡圣器全都被他抛到了脑后。

当他感觉到一具温热的赤裸身躯贴上他的时候，他紧张的都结巴了起来，“马……马尔福？你疯了吗？”

“闭嘴。”德拉科抱住了哈利的腰，微凉的唇贴到了他的肩膀上，然后慢慢的，一点一点挪动着亲吻，最后那吻又轻又小心的落到了哈利的脸上。

脸上传来的唇瓣的触感竟然让哈利忍不住的眼眶发烫发热。

“马尔福……”他唤了一声，却没能得到回应。

哈利偏头，想要凭着感觉回吻那个人，却不想竟然被躲开了。

紧接着他感觉抱着他的人双手撑在了他的肩膀上。

德拉科亲了一下后就立刻退开了，哈利刚刚逼近的脸让他紧张而且无措，所以他准备尽快进入下一步。

他的手撑在哈利的肩上，踮着脚将自己的屁股送了上去，让哈利那根炙热滚烫的鸡巴插进他的腿缝中。

之后他换成单手搂着哈利的脖子，屁股先是不安的磨蹭了两下，腿缝夹着那根火热的鸡巴让他在自己的腿间抽插，空出来的手拿着魔杖抵在了自己的后穴口处，一个润滑咒就用了出来。

微凉的液体让他的身体忍不住轻颤起来，他咬紧下唇，把魔杖转到另一只手上，空着的手小心的探到穴口前，深呼吸之后开始轻轻的戳顶，试探着给自己扩张了起来。

他在这么做着的时候，难受的就是哈利了。

哈利能清晰的感觉到两人相贴在一起的温度，能感觉到对方不知道在做什么而导致身子在他的身上小幅度的磨擦着，那可让他被撩拨的难受不已。

在对方腿缝间抽插是他现在唯一能缓解些欲望的方法，但是更磨人的是，他听到了马尔福在他耳边轻微的喘息声和细弱的呻吟声。

哈利此刻终于开始痛恨起被蒙上的眼睛了，现在的马尔福到底是什么样的啊……

德拉科此时才探进了两根手指进到自己的穴里，但他的身子已经发软的没了力气，他干脆把头靠在了哈利的肩膀上，红着脸喘着试探着想要再增加一根手指进去。

当他真的见识到了波特的巨物后，他可压根不敢托大，虽然这次他凭着一股子劲儿孤注上前，但也不想让自己太痛苦。

哈利给出的反应是他能一直坚持到现在还没有半途逃跑的主要原因。

终于，在第四根手指也能插进去的时候，他觉得差不多足够了。

此时他的肉穴里又软又湿，明显的已经做好了被进入的准备。

他重新撑起身子，让那根在自己腿间磨着的都快要把他的皮肤磨破的滚烫巨根顶到自己的后穴口去，垫着脚一点一点的压低身子，准备让那根巨物进入自己。

然而波特的那物还是太大了，他努力了一会儿后，眼睛里面都溢出水汽来了，却还是差那么临门一脚不敢彻底让对方进来。

哈利此时都已经开始喘粗气了，他的手臂上青筋紧绷着，鼻息飘过来的淡淡香味更是刺激着他的神经，更不用说他完全感觉的到自己的东西现在顶到的是什么地方。

马尔福磨磨蹭蹭的动作又给他带去了一波新的折磨，他恨不得把手腕上的链条扯断然后自己想怎么来怎么来。

德拉科显然也发现了这样下去不行，他不再单纯的往下坐了，松了一只手探到后面抓上波特的那根东西，狠了狠心终于用力一坐，噗嗤一声在空旷的地牢里面异常清晰的响起。

“唔嗯……”被进入的胀感让德拉科忍不住闷哼了一声，然后他就再次不敢动了。

仅仅是一个龟头就将他的穴口大大的撑开，他刚刚的扩张除了让他在这个时候不会疼之外完全起不到任何其他的作用，那根本就不是四根手指的粗度。

德拉科现在彻底陷入了两难的地步，他又不敢让那根尺寸过于粗壮雄伟的巨根进到自己的更深处，但是扩张了一番的肉穴早就期待着更多，里面又酥酥痒痒的渴望着被填满贯穿。

好在很快他就不用苦恼了，因为波特显然比他还要急，没轻没重的一个挺胯，就成功把自己的巨根又往那销魂的肉穴中戳送了一截进去。

这下德拉科彻底完全软了身子，只能靠着牢牢的抱紧哈利的脖子才不会让自己直接瘫到地上去。

哈利也在喘息着，马尔福的肉穴里面又紧又热，包裹着他夹着他别提多爽多刺激了。

他哪里感受过这个，插进去后就忍不住开始轻轻挺胯动了起来，想要把自己送进去更多。

随着他的动作，德拉科也跟着呻吟起来，肉穴收缩着，也不知道是在欢迎还是在抵抗着那根巨物。

“嗯嗯……啊……呜……啊啊……”

德拉科完全控制不住自己溢出的声音，听到这样腻耳的声音是他发出来的，他就羞得眼眶发红。

可是就算他试图咬住下唇憋住声音，也只能坚持几秒就再次呻吟出来，那不是他能控制的。

感受到波特的那根巨物越进越多，德拉科想着木已成舟，终于舍得抬手把哈利眼睛上的那张布条解开了。

当哈利终于能看清事物的时候，他第一时间低下头去，冲进他眼睛里面的就是马尔福浑身赤裸的微张着小嘴，红着脸趴在他身上喘息的模样，那让他的鸡巴在瞬间变的比之前还要更大更硬。

马尔福长相漂亮，就算他性格有多恶劣多讨厌人们都没办法否认这个，但他现在的样子比起平时来还要更加迷人，沾染上情欲的模样简直像个引人堕落的媚娃，更不用说他嫩到发白的皮肤，而现在他整个人都贴着自己。

哈利的眼睛死死的盯在了德拉科的身上，他不知道马尔福为什么突然会做这些，还是跟他，但是在他此刻看到了马尔福的样子后，心里就已经有了答案。

他不由自主的低头，终于成功的捕捉到了对方的唇，把那甜腻勾人的声音含到自己口中，他不再给马尔福像之前一样可以避开他的机会，压住后就把舌头探进了对方的口中，勾卷住对方的舌头后就彻底不留给他任何可能逃跑的余地了。

柔软的舌头纠缠缠绵着，哈利激烈的夺取着对方口中的空气和津液，里面微微的腥味提醒着哈利刚刚他把自己的东西射进了这张小嘴里面，而马尔福甚至还把他的东西吃了下去，这让他愈发的兴奋。

他无法忽视掉自己心里那跳跃开心的激动心情，比起当时没被马尔福指认的时候那微小的情绪来说，此刻要明显的多得多。

原来是这样啊……哈利心里忍不住感叹起来。

更让他心软的是，他没有想到先迈出第一步的人竟然是这个小怂包。

是因为觉得他逃不过这一劫所以被逼急了吗？

如果说，这一劫换来的是送上门来的马尔福，他觉得自己走这一遭也值了。

哈利在那甜美的口中尽情的席卷了一圈后，轻咬住那柔软的唇瓣，想起来这张嘴总是说不出什么好话来，但味道却是非常不错。

然而被他亲吻了的德拉科此时却呆怔住了。

他不明白波特为什么会来亲他？

只是肉体上的欲望需要做到这一步吗？

波特和讨厌的人也能接吻吗？

但是波特给他的吻又炽热又激情，他根本没办法招架这个。

身子被吻的变得更软，让他难以支撑身体又往下滑了滑，这一下成功让那根还在抽送的鸡巴又往里面顶进了一截。

哈利想把人往上抱一抱，然后把自己还露在外面的一截也全部送进那磨人的肉穴里，而不是像现在这样被马尔福弄得半进不进的。

但是他此时还被链条束缚着，这让他烦躁的挣了几下。

他放开了德拉科的唇，放缓声音开口道，“马尔福，给我解开。”他晃了晃手腕。

没想到德拉科看着他却迟疑了，拿着魔杖的手甚至本能的往旁边躲了一下。

哈利没想到德拉科会是这样的反应，心下一沉。

而德拉科单纯觉得，现在就把绑着波特的东西弄坏，那他恢复自由后的第一时间岂不是立刻就会翻脸不认人？

把哈利想象成了拔屌无情穿上裤子就不认人的渣男的德拉科，对哈利对他的感情一无所知，也完全不知道就算是“哈利波特”也绝对不可能在这种时候半途而废。

哈利哪里知道德拉科的想法，估计他知道了会被气死的，此时他正难受的喘息着，催促着德拉科，“快点，我要操你。”

这句话成功的拨了德拉科的心一下，他看起来变得异常的纠结，最后还是勉强又不情愿的把手中的魔杖转了个方向，对准锁链的位置打了几个四分五裂上去。

锁链应声断掉，哈利在恢复自由后的第一时间托着德拉科的屁股直接把人压在了墙上。

他低头吻住德拉科的唇后，胯下用力一挺终于将自己的全部完全的送了进去，巨根直直的全根没入，深埋进肉穴的最深处。

哈利忍不住舒爽的喟叹了一声，刚才半进不进的可真是折磨坏他了。

“唔嗯……”德拉科也没忍住叫了一声。

这一下直接让德拉科的肉穴被完全的贯穿填满，肉穴深处饥渴的媚肉欢快的收缩欢呼着，然而他后面的呻吟又被哈利的唇给堵了回去。

德拉科把腿盘在了哈利的腰上，主动权此时完全被对方夺去，他只有受着的份。

哈利开始快速的在那紧致的肉穴里面狠狠的撞击起来，那里传来的快感让他头皮发麻，再看被他贯穿着的人，完全没了他最熟悉的嚣张混蛋样，乖顺的被他掌控被他操着，那满足感是哈利从来没有感受过的。

但是同时眼前人脆弱又憔悴的样子也没办法让他忽视，心里控制不住的心疼了起来。

他快速抽插了一阵缓解了些快把自己逼疯的欲望后，感受着怀里瘦弱的身体，不由自主的放缓了自己抽插的速度，开始温柔的一下下在那销魂的肉穴中顶弄，殊不知他这样的动作只能激起德拉科更深的渴望。

“唔……波特……”跟往常不一样的沾染上了情欲的声音，让哈利听的耳朵发麻。

本来平时马尔福说话的语调就很好听，现在又有了不一样的色彩。

“嗯，舒服吗？”哈利应着他，忍不住的再次去亲他，像是在宣泄一直以来被压抑住的感情。

德拉科被吻的晕晕乎乎的，他直到现在都不知道为什么波特要一个劲的追着他亲，他真的不在乎接吻对象是谁吗？

哈利哪里知道德拉科以为他对他是只有欲望没有感情的，要知道他只是，一直没敢往那个方向去想而已……

接受自己喜欢马尔福并不难，尤其是在现在这种情况下。

如果是在平时，他可能还会有去苦恼纠结的时间，但在将要迎战伏地魔之前，他也想要直接顺从内心然后疯狂一次。

更何况开了这个头的人可是对方，马尔福要负责到底。

德拉科一边和哈利亲着又忍不住想要偏开头躲开避开，他并不想要这样的亲吻，他会来找波特这么做只是因为不想给自己留下遗憾罢了。

哈利波特不能死在这里。

他可能要做他这一生最愚蠢的决定了——帮助波特逃走。

帮了他之后自己肯定没什么好下场，他连怎么把父母撇出去都已经想好了，那么现在让他从波特这里得到一些东西也不过分吧？

起码在最后的时候，他和自己喜欢的人做过爱了，也不算太遗憾。

哈利发现了德拉科一直想要避开他的吻，他不满的皱眉，抬手掐住他的下巴，重新压住那软嫩的唇瓣后，微微用力在上面咬了一下，“你躲什么。”

德拉科张了张嘴，说不出话来。

这个时候他并不想自讨没趣，难不成他还要忍着心里的难受跟波特说他不想要没有感情的吻吗？那未免太矫情了。

他干脆转移了话题，“你能不能快一点。”

哈利一噎，合着他刚刚的心疼是白费了，郁卒的他身下干脆猛地一个用力的深顶，把德拉科顶的闷哼了一声，紧接着就是狂风暴雨般的操干。

“啊啊啊……唔……太快了……波特……哈……啊啊啊……嗯……”

德拉科主动要求了之后，哈利就没了顾虑，干脆发着狠快速的在那肉穴中冲撞了起来，德拉科被操的叫出一声声破碎的呻吟。

“不是你要快一点的吗？这样爽？”

“啊啊……唔……嗯……嗯……不是……这样太快了呜呜……停一下……呜……好深……太深了……里面好胀……要被撑坏了……唔……轻嗯……稍微轻点……我唔……哈啊……好爽唔……”

哈利虽然是第一次，但这种事情对于男人来说完全是生来就会的，更何况德拉科的声音绝对是激励哈利的最佳良药，那让他更加的卖力起来。

“夹得真紧，骚穴真会吃鸡巴，爽了？满意了？专门过来找操，没想到你这么骚，嗯？”

“啊啊……呜……呜呜……啊啊啊啊……”

“为什么现在来找我？从什么时候开始想被我操的？怎么不早点来找我？”

“啊啊啊啊！你轻点……要坏了……不行……呜呜呜……谁……谁想被你操了……谁要找你了……闭嘴……呜……”

当哈利的鸡巴横冲直撞的突然撞到了那紧致肉穴中的某一个点上时，德拉科的身子突然激烈的颤抖了起来，呻吟的声音也变了调，哈利立刻福至心灵的对准那个点猛攻了起来。

“啊啊啊啊啊！不要……那里……啊啊……呜……我不行……啊啊！啊啊！波……波特……那里不要……”德拉科控制不住更激烈的大声叫喊了起来，肉穴中的敏感点被撞击让他脑海里面闪着白光。

他身前的肉棒被强烈的快感刺激的快要缴械，却因为没人安抚总是差那么最后一点。

哈利也爽的连连喟叹，马尔福的穴真是好操，里面又软又热又湿，他甚至觉得马尔福自己就会流水。

就在这个时候，德拉科突然想到了什么，忍着快感拍打了两下哈利的后背，还紧抓着魔杖的手挥了两下。

“唔……你……你等等……没放静音咒……我……唔……啊啊……啊啊啊……别……那里呜……别操那里了……真的太过了……别啊……操那里啊啊啊……”

哈利的动作没有停下，他直接拿过了德拉科手中的魔杖，抬手一挥打了一个静音咒。

他并不想真的引来人过来打扰他们破坏此刻的兴致，就算现在伏地魔已经提前回来了他都不会因此停下。

哈利磨着马尔福肉穴里面的骚点，一次次的狠撞着，“操哪里？是这儿吗？我操的地方对吗马尔福？”

“啊啊……啊……波特……嗯……呜呜……”

穴内的骚点被集中撞击让德拉科承受不住的想要逃跑，屁股开始不安的扭动起来，希望能用自己的动作让那撞击着骚点的巨物换个位置。

但是哈利一只手托着他的屁股，手在弹性肉感十足的臀肉上面又捏又揉，同时也固定着他的屁股让自己能次次都稳稳的撞进肉穴，更甚至能稳稳地撞向他想要操的位置。

德拉科被快感折磨的生理性泪水止不住的流下，哭着的样子却让哈利的心里突的一阵抽疼。

有一件他最不想回忆的事情。

总之，他不想看到马尔福哭。

哈利放开德拉科唇转而去吻他的眼睛，把滑落的泪水吻去。

他可能早就想要这么做了，但他没有立场，也没有资格。

被马尔福包裹住的感觉让哈利觉得这一阵逃亡的疲惫和紧张都缓解了，就连没能和罗恩他们一起逃出去这件事都不再那么绝望。

这也算是因祸得福了不是吗，他得到了一个惊喜。

哈利一边吻着德拉科一边忍不住说道，“别哭了。”

德拉科被操的呜呜咽咽的，闻言被噎了一下，觉得波特这完全就是倒打一耙，他试探的往后躲想要避开穴内骚点上的撞击结果再次失败，终于他忍不住没好气的道，“那你倒是换个地方轻点啊……呜……都说了不要再操那里了……”

哈利没有真的换地方，反而带着点无辜的道，“可是操这里你好像很爽的样子，你的穴夹得我好紧，里面还动着，所以你是爽哭的吗？被我操哭的？”

“呜啊……嗯……嗯……”德拉科说不出话来了，哈利不停歇的动作让他无力招架，快感堆积而上，终于就算前端没有给足刺激，光是肉穴当中剧烈的快感也足以让他到达顶峰。

他紧紧扒着哈利的脖子，“我……我要不行了波特……呜呜……你啊……你停一下……我……啊啊啊啊！要到了呜呜呜……”

德拉科的高潮来的异常的迅猛激烈，他的身体和肉穴同时抽搐痉挛着，前端噗噗的射出一股股白浊黏在他自己和哈利的腹部。

哈利觉得德拉科高潮的样子美得惊人也淫荡的要死。

他的肉棒被高潮的肉穴紧紧裹夹，他甚至感觉到有淫水随着高潮喷在他的鸡巴上，迎着他的龟头浇下。

哈利瞬间低吼一声，受不了这么爽的快感，下身再次加起速来，狰狞粗壮的巨根把承欢的肉穴次次撞得更开，甚至肉穴跟不上他的速度不能及时的闭合起来，淫洞眼看着已经要被巨根给操开了。

哈利此时已经完全把自己的全部都埋了进去，他忍不住开始从德拉科的眉眼开始一点一点的往下亲，划过鼻梁，衔住唇瓣，吸吮白皙的脖子和精致的锁骨，最后叼住胸前的一颗红缨埋头舔舐挑逗。

德拉科忍不住把胸挺给哈利，酥酥麻麻的刺激感又多了一处，高潮后的肉穴不知餍足的品尝着优质的巨根，德拉科感觉自己就像在云上，不知道应该怎么落地。

明明已经高潮过一次了，但显然还不够，对德拉科来说第二波快感再次袭来，甚至比之前还要激烈。

哈利的动作一次比一次用力，德拉科甚至觉得自己快要被捅穿了，该说不愧是格兰芬多巨怪吗？做这种事情的时候都这么猛。

当胸前的红缨被吸吮的又红又肿后，哈利才终于恋恋不舍的放开，他重新叼住德拉科的唇，赶在马尔福被他再一次操到高潮的时候，冲刺着抽插了数百下后把自己撞到肉穴的最深处开始激射出浓精来。

“啊啊啊啊啊！”德拉科被哈利的冲刺刺激的要命，本来处在高潮中的身子就格外的敏感，又在这个时候被那么快那么狠的冲撞，他感觉自己的后穴和脑子都是发麻的，强烈的快感一波波的冲击着他。

同时被内射精液的感觉陌生且羞耻，却不能否认从中得到的满足感和快感。

“呜呜……呜呜……射进来了……波特的……呜……”德拉科无意识的叫着，眼睛失神的没有焦点，全身都在痉挛抽搐着，肉穴一下下的收缩，就好像想要把含住的那根巨物中的东西全部唆出来一样。

哈利同样爽的闭眼喘息，好一阵后开口对着德拉科道，“我觉得我会被你榨干的，马尔福。”

“喜欢吃我的鸡巴？那我们就再来一次好了。”

“什……？”德拉科听到哈利的声音后勉强回了神，听到再来一次时一点都没反应过来哈利说了什么。

而哈利直接当他同意了，当巨根歇了一会儿再一次硬起来后，新的一轮狂风暴雨再次开始。

德拉科后来被放了下来，撅着屁股双手撑着墙，用后入的姿势承受哈利契到更深的撞击。

明明是在地牢里，他们尝试的姿势却一点都不少，甚至某次两人面对面，哈利把德拉科的一条腿高高的抬起，让他只能用另一只脚勉强垫着站立，想要维持平衡就只能靠着抽插在肉穴里面的那根肉棍。

甚至这个姿势让德拉科感到异常的羞耻，地牢里时不时蹿来的冷风把他暴露出来的下身吹的打颤。

被哈利操着的肉穴后面完全被操熟，更软更湿还会在高潮时候喷出透明的液体，和着那些被哈利内射到最深处的浓稠精液，让两人相连的下身黏黏糊糊湿湿嗒嗒的。

德拉科完全没有想到波特竟然从始至终都在一门心思的操他，没有要趁机抓住机会逃跑也没有对他有任何的质问，唯一有的就是老是问他馋他的鸡巴多久了，这种床话除了让他觉得羞耻以外并不能让他相信那是正式的询问。

终于，不知道他们疯狂了多久后，两个人才初步满足的停了下来。

哈利重新捡起衣服披在身上，拿着德拉科的魔杖给两人施了个清理一新，然后坐到地上强势的把德拉科抱在了自己的怀里，搂着对方纤瘦的腰闭眼享受了一会儿事后的温存，才俯身贴到德拉科的耳朵边问道。

“什么时候开始喜欢我的？”

这回足够正式了。

德拉科趴在哈利的肩上，眼皮都不抬一下的有气无力的回道，“谁喜欢你了。”

哈利没将这句话放在心上，马尔福可是典型的口不对心。

“不喜欢我你这次是做什么？”

终于问话还是来了……

“看你快死了觉得不睡你一次可惜了，不行吗？”

“临死前让你享受一场性爱，你该对我感恩戴德才是。”

哈利没说话，他只是抬手动作温柔的把德拉科眼前的碎发撩开。

德拉科发现哈利的动作后就不吭声了，但没一会儿他就又忍不住的再次开了口，“你……”

然后他想到不管他现在想要问什么，那都显得自己太矫情了，干脆就又放弃了，“算了，没什么。”

哈利在这时叹了口气，他提着德拉科的腰把人往上一托，德拉科为了维持平衡赶紧睁开眼睛，双手搭在哈利的肩上正面坐在了对方的腿上。

“你干什么！”

哈利借着这个姿势强迫德拉科直视他。

“Draco Malfoy，听着，我喜欢你。”

德拉科睁大了眼睛，撞进哈利那双完全不似开玩笑的绿眸里面后急忙的移开了视线，“你说什么……你脑子出什么毛病了吗……”

哈利没管他的话，抬手捏着他的下巴把德拉科的脸再次掰正，“所以告诉我，什么时候喜欢上我的？”

德拉科没有说话，他们两个无声的对视了好一会儿，最后德拉科略有些狼狈的一把挥开了哈利的手，“我说了，我没有喜欢你！”

哈利沉默的看着推开他开始穿起衣服的马尔福。

如果刚刚他没有看到马尔福泛红的眼眶，他可能还真的会信。

哈利没有继续逼他，也开始慢条斯理的穿起衣服来。

德拉科穿好衣服后看到他那副不慌不忙的样子气就不打一处来，他抬脚就踢了哈利一下。

“动作快点，你还想不想逃出去了。”

哈利手上的动作一顿，他诧异的抬头，“怎么逃？”

现在的他甚至显得有点呆呆的。

德拉科翻了个白眼，把被哈利放到一旁的山楂木魔杖拿起来，“你先快点穿衣服。”

哈利不再多话，加快了穿衣服的速度，三两下穿好后站起身，德拉科率先往地牢外面走。

“马尔福……”哈利忍不住叫他，他不会不清楚马尔福这么做的后果，脚步稍一顿，紧接着快走了两步上前，一把拉住前面的德拉科。

“等等，我不能走。”

德拉科烦躁的回头，“什么？”

哈利看进德拉科的眼睛里，过了一会儿后他深呼吸一口气，“好吧，我得走，但我们得一起。”

“你说什么？”德拉科怀疑自己听错了。

然后下一秒他手上的魔杖直接被波特夺了过去。

哈利拉住德拉科的手腕，率先往地牢外面走去，外面的看守没来的急发出声音就被他快速的用昏昏倒地放倒了。

只要出了地牢，就能用幻影移形了。

他拉着德拉科一路往上跑，不管还试图挣脱他的人，直到他们来到大厅，再次面对上食死徒们。

哈利一把将德拉科拉到怀里，手上的魔杖却抵在了他的脖子上，他凶狠的对着屋子里面的其他人道，“都别动！”

德拉科仰着脖子，刚刚被吸吮出来的吻痕甚至都露了出来，哈利稍一低头看到后就赶紧抬高手臂把他的脖子挡住。

“Draco！”是卢修斯和纳西莎同时响起来的惊慌声音。

哈利没打算和他们多话，装作挟持着德拉科的样子，没忍住偷偷低头又在怀里人的颈窝上吸了一口，然后不再多做停留立刻幻影移形了。

一直紧张着自己儿子的纳西莎眼尖的看到了刚刚发生的那隐蔽的一幕。

纳西莎:“……”

一阵天旋地转后，成功幻影移形的两人双脚终于落到了实地，哈利把被他拉着险些摔倒的德拉科重新拽回自己的怀里抱住，再看周围的环境。

贝壳小屋——他和罗恩之前约定的目的地。

哈利松了口气，他们逃出来了。

他们出现的瞬间立刻有人发现了这面的动静，已经向着他们赶过来了，哈利隐隐看到了罗恩和赫敏的身影，但现在……

好吧，马尔福正非常气愤的看着他，甚至气的都在发抖，他的领子被对方揪在了手里。

“哈利·破特！你都做了什么！”

“马尔福！放开他！”罗恩愤怒的声音在这时响起，甚至一个咒语就打了过来。

哈利迅速带着德拉科一躲，把人圈在怀里直接低头碾磨上那柔软诱人的唇，成功把德拉科的话堵住后才开口，“带着你一起逃出来了而已，现在我们是一条船上的了。”

“开什么玩笑！谁跟你是一条船上的！该死的！你怎么能这么做！”

“bloody hell！这踏马的是怎么回事！”

“哦……梅林啊……Harry？”

哈利抬头看向急急忙忙跑过来的赫敏和罗恩，笑了起来，“就你们看到的这样，说来话长，现在……”

“马尔福，你还想再睡我一次吗？”

德拉科:“！！！”

罗恩:“！！！”

赫敏:“……”

完

**Author's Note:**

> 定番传统结局，一个震惊的罗恩。  
> 地牢play，脑了很久了，趁着这个机会写出来，希望大家喜欢。  
> 情人节快乐！


End file.
